lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny (DetectiveSky612)
Sunny is a Wings of Fire character in LEGO Voidhoppers, appearing as a LEGO Store polybag character. Background (Abridged) Pre-Series A SandWing named Dune, a former Outclaw, stole Sunny's egg from Thorn after she had buried Sunny's egg in the sand near the Scorpion Den. Thorn took this as a sign of betrayal and had been searching for him for years, hoping to capture and punish him. Thorn even put up several "wanted" signs for him. However, it appears that the two SandWings were once close friends, as Thorn mentioned discussing names for her egg with him. It seems that she liked the name "Sunny," since that is what Dune named her. This could mean that Dune still respected, cared about, or was even loyal to Thorn, despite taking her egg for the Prophecy. The Dragonet Prophecy Sunny was brought as an egg to the cave where the dragonets were kept by Dune, the SandWing guardian and a member of the Talons of Peace. Dune claimed he had found her egg alone and hidden in the sand, hence the line from the prophecy "And hidden alone from the rival queens, the SandWing egg awaits unseen". She is said to be the last hatched, and upon hatching, she was revealed to have neither a venomous barb on her tail nor pale yellow scales as a normal SandWing should have, leading to the assumption she was taken from the sand earlier than the right time, but this was proven to be false upon the revelation that Sunny is a NightWing-SandWing hybrid. While under the mountain, Sunny was first seen when the dragonets were acting out the death of Queen Oasis , her taking the role of Queen Oasis. Clay and Tsunami decide not to tell her about their thoughts of escape, saying she was "absolutely terrible at keeping secrets". During her captivity by the guardians, Kestrel, Webs, and Dune, she was the only one that never complained about her life. She was also subject to exclusion from secrets because, by accident, she tipped off Dune that the dragonets were planning on building a tall rock tower to climb on so they could look through the sky hole when they were younger. Later on, Morrowseer, the deliverer of the prophecy, came to the cave to evaluate them. Upon attacking Tsunami, Sunny bit on to the end of Morrowseer's tail to defend Tsunami. When Glory was deemed an unsuitable substitute for the SkyWing egg, she was the most unsure of the situation. Eventually, Clay left to save them, and Sunny aided in freeing Tsunami, who had been chained up so she could not interfere with the plot to kill Glory, as the guardians knew she would fight for Glory's life. However, due to Clay and Tsunami's actions, they were all captured by Queen Scarlet. During their spell in the Sky Kingdom, Sunny was kept separate in a cage that was hung over the feasting hall. When Peril told Clay where Sunny was, Peril claimed she was just fine and was eating like a queen. She was also making friends with all the SkyWing guards, which Peril found disgusting and unnatural. This really shows just how nice and optimistic Sunny can be. Sunny was intended as a gift to Burn, because of her hobby of collecting oddities (Burn likes to stuff mutated dragons or animals and put them on display). She was subject to Clay befriending Peril, due to her isolation, and was not present during any of the fights, only to reappear after Peril burned through the bars of her cage. She was thrown off by Tsunami and Glory's trick to get Clay to apologize for what he'd said, wondering why they would do "such a nasty, ugly thing." Sunny travelled with them towards the Mud Kingdom in the search for Clay's parents, and also left with the group to find Tsunami's mother, Queen Coral. The Lost Heir Sunny was with the other dragonets while searching for Queen Coral. She was the first to hear the wingbeats of a passing SkyWing patrol and followed Starflight into the trees. When Tsunami attacked a SkyWing soldier, fearing he'd seen Sunny just before she reached her hiding place, Sunny was upset and horrified at what the SeaWing dragonet had done, and following this was jumpy and nervous around her. They spent the night in a cave, and the next morning when they were headed to the Summer Palace, Sunny and Clay were the only ones blindfolded. Clay didn't mind, but she hated it as it was slimy and wet, though she didn't complain either. Sunny rode on Starflight's back in the tunnel. At the palace, she stayed with the other dragonets, excluding Tsunami. When Tsunami was suddenly attacked by Whirlpool in the entrance to the Summer Palace, Queen Coral insisted on checking on Auklet and the other unhatched dragonet's egg, but finding that the unhatched dragonet's egg was already broken. Tsunami was brave enough to attempt to take care of Auklet's egg and while then she went back to the Summer Palace to see her friends. Tsunami was deeply unimpressed by the way Clay was chained to a ball and all the other dragonets were sitting on him so they were out of the water. Sunny was seated at the very top. After the cave flooded and Tsunami arrived with Auklet's egg, she asked Sunny to keep it warm, which she did though she was clearly a little nervous after Starflight pointed out the assassin might come after her. Sunny showed that by this time she was no longer upset with Tsunami by nodding vigorously when Clay said she should stay with them in the cave, expressing delight when Tsunami asked her to keep the egg warm, and later leaning against her the way she used to. When they first met Blister, Sunny was frowning at her. After Tsunami revealed that Kestrel was dead, Sunny was distraught and extremely upset, but happy that at least Webs was still alive. She was also unhappy about Whirlpool's accidental death at Anemone's talons. The Hidden Kingdom Sunny traveled with the other dragonets and Webs through the swamps of the Mud Kingdom. She was the first to disappear when the RainWings shot the dragonets with sleep darts, and was found soon after by Glory and Starflight, trapped and asleep in a net with Clay, Tsunami, and Webs. Later on, she was shown to be very fond of Silver, Glory's pet sloth, though Silver was more fond of Glory than her. When the dragonets went to the Kingdom of Sand via the NightWing animus tunnel, Sunny seemed to be right at home. After Blaze came to meet the dragonets, she remarked that she thought Sunny would be 'prettier'; Sunny asked her how to heal a SandWing's venom, and Blaze carelessly told her about the healing cactus juice, from the Bright Sting cactus, which was supposed to be a SandWing secret. Once the dragonets got back to the tunnel, Sunny went to retrieve a cactus arm for Webs, but had trouble breaking one off due to her size; Glory remarked that it looked like she was "trying to tango with a cactus". Sunny did not participate in Glory's rescue from the NightWings, but watched the queen competition with Tsunami. Sunny was much more encouraging than Tsunami. The Dark Secret Sunny was a very major character due to Starflight thinking about her throughout the book, and he finally told her he loved her, which surprised her. She said she loved Starflight back, but only like a brother. She told Starflight to kick some NightWings for her and free the captive RainWings. Starflight also became close friends with Fatespeaker, and later Fatespeaker fell for Starflight, and vice-versa. Sunny soon met Starflight when they escaped from the Night Kingdom and Sunny also met Fatespeaker. Fatespeaker and Sunny were really friendly with each other, making Starflight twitch with guilt. When the volcano was about to erupt, Morrowseer was the last one to show up at the portal to the Rainforest Kingdom, and told the dragonets that the prophecy was a fraud. Sunny at first forced herself not to believe him, because she believed that it truly was her and her friends' destiny to stop the war. When she realized he was telling the truth, she furiously ran back through the portal, crying the whole way. Starflight thought he had never seen her so upset. Morrowseer tried to follow her, but Starflight, Fatespeaker, Tsunami, Clay, and Glory got in his way. At the very end of the book, Starflight thought he felt her scales pressing against his before he was hit by a sleeping dart, though he was blinded and could not see her. This may have been Fatespeaker though, because Starflight thought that it sounded like the NightWing dragonet. The Brightest Night Sunny ran out of the portal from Morrowseer, upset the prophecy wasn't real and that her life was a lie. When she emerged, she watched as Clay and Starflight had arrived, and saw that Starflight had been badly burned. When the NightWings panicked, Sunny jumped forward, trying to get through, when Preyhunter, Fierceteeth, and Strongwings grabbed her and pulled her back into the foliage of the rainforest. They planned on using Sunny for trade so they could steal the rainforest from Queen Glory. Sunny tried to stop their plans by making herself look useless, however, this plan didn't work, due to their possession of the Obsidian Mirror. While the NightWings discussed which SandWing princess to auction Sunny off to, Sunny bit Fierceteeth on the vulnerable spot on her tail, and took off through the rainforest. Thinking she can solve the problem all by herself, Sunny followed the NightWings. When they took a rest stop, Sunny was able to steal their Obsidian Mirror and also managing to creep them out by writing with dark red mud that was thick and a blood-like color: 'TURN BACK. YOU FLY TOWARDS YOUR DEATH'. She then continued to follow the NightWings to the Scorpion Den. The NightWings take many more stops during their journey, due to their lack of good health and stamina. When they finally get to the Scorpion Den, she meets Six-Claws and Thorn, and discovers that Thorn is her mother. However, after a short reunion, Thorn is forced to answer a call for help, and Sunny is left with Qibli and Six-Claws. When she awakes later that night, she and Six-Claws head outside of her mother's tent, only to be stopped by Addax, who threatens to kill his hostage, Ostrich, Six-Claws' daughter, if Sunny doesn't come with him to Burn. After finding out that Addax is doing this to get his imprisoned family back, Sunny agrees to go with him in exchange for Ostrich. While imprisoned in Burn's Stronghold, she meets Smolder, Burn's brother and ally, who takes her to the weirdling tower for her imprisonment. In there she meets Smolder's pet scavenger, Flower, as well as ex-Queen Scarlet. The Outclaws later rescue Sunny, and Peril helps Thorn, then releases Scarlet. Thorn demands to see a stuffed NightWing, and tells Sunny she is half NightWing. Sunny then leaves her mother to go back to the rainforest. Along the way, a storm forces her to take refuge in the caves on Jade Mountain, where she meets her father, Stonemover, and ends up telling him that she is his daughter. The next morning, Sunny returns to the rainforest and is reunited with her friends. She comes up with a plan to end the war and everyone agrees to it. After Tsunami and Sunny send a message to Blister through the Talons of Peace, she and Clay then send a message through the MudWings in their dreams to Burn. They also get word to Blaze via the dreamvisitor Sunny receives from Holler and Fluffy, the scavengers. When the three SandWing princesses gather at Burn's stronghold, Blister's 'gift' to Burn, two dragonbite vipers, one of which kills Burn and attacks Clay. Peril burns out the venom, saving Clay's life, though leaving him scarred. While Blister and Blaze are fighting, Sunny finds the Eye of Onyx, with Flower's help, located inside of Queen Oasis' skull, and passes it to Thorn. Enraged, Blister snatches the Eye of Onyx from Thorn, but it shocks her to death on contact, where she bursts into a pile of black dust. Sunny pronounces Thorn queen, and the main plot comes to an end. A month later, it is stated that Starflight has learned to fly blind with the help of Tamarin, and that he and Sunny had discussed their relationship back in the rainforest. Sunny had told him that she didn't love him like Fatespeaker did, which he reluctantly accepted. They, along with the rest of the dragonets, she discusses plans for an inter-tribal school on Jade Mountain. World The Mandala: Wings of Fire World Abilities * Flight * Sonar Smash (Must charge) * Gold LEGO ** Ice Melting Quotes Trivia * Sunny is Sandwing royalty as of the end of Wings of Fire Book 5, with the transfer of power to Sunny's mother, Thorn. * Sunny has no Cracked LEGO ability because she has no Sandwing tail barb: She is a Sandwing-Nightwing hybrid. Character Tag Sunny's tag is beige and black, with the Wings of Fire logo on it. Category:LEGO Voidhoppers Category:Book Characters Category:Polybag Characters